


Overboard

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Gen, Snippets, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 01:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: In a zombie-infested world, both sleeping and waking share elements of bad dreams.





	Overboard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SLWalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLWalker/gifts), [kalijean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalijean/gifts).



> Written for the combined challenges of the snippets communities [dsc6dsnippets](https://dsc6dsnippets.dreamwidth.org/) and [ds6d_fanworks](https://ds6d-fanworks.dreamwidth.org/), with the prompt words "quiz," "rug," "prompt," "late," and "jerk" and the prompt phrase from the song by The Magnetic Fields "You can't open your mouth without telling a lie, but baby, you know how to say goodbye". I used every single prompt offered...'cause that's how I roll.
> 
> This work was inspired by [The due South Zombie Radio Play](https://archiveofourown.org/series/12984) by kalijean and SLWalker.
> 
> Huge TYK to [AuKestrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuKestrel/pseuds/AuKestrel) for the zoyay ("zombies, yay") and the just about literally "eleventh hour" beta.

_Vecchio and Kowalski wrapped the late Benton Fraser’s body in a blanket and tossed it overboard, another victim of the zombie plague._

_“Snug as a bug in a rug,” murmured Vecchio as the body sank._

_“You fucking know how to say goodbye” hissed Kowalski. He felt sick at heart, got in Vecchio’s face and quizzed him with “And are you gonna tell me some better-death lie now, some ‘it’s all for the best’ bullshit?”_

_“Hey, Kowalski, pot kettle,” growled Vecchio, not budging at all. “Aren’t you the one who said ‘I was a con job then and I’m a con job now’? You can’t open your mouth without telling a lie, so….”_

Kowalski jerked awake from where he had fallen asleep, exhausted and barely out of range of the shackled Fraser’s snapping teeth. The clicking prompted him to edge further away, but not too far, because even though Fraser’s illness endangered Kowalski in wildly bizarre ways – endangered them all – he couldn’t shake that sense of connection he had felt since when he first met Fraser; he felt protective, possessive almost – and he wasn’t going to let anyone forget that it was in an attempt to save their collective asses that Fraser was bitten.

**Author's Note:**

> Troll disclaimer: no disrespect intended to RayV -- this is dream-sequence!RayV, not _actual_ RayV.


End file.
